fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gildarts Clive (Tuffty)
|previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= S-Class Mage |previous occupation= 5th of Fairy Tail |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= (Former) |allies= |enemies= |relatives= (Wife; Deceased) (Daughter) |magic= Crush |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut=Chapter 1 |image gallery= }} Gildarts Clive (ギルダーツ・クライヴ Girudātsu Kuraivu) is an S-Class Mage and the of where he also served as it's Fifth . Appearance Gildarts is a tall, broad, very muscular middle-aged man with medium-length auburn-brown hair that is combed neatly and split down the middle with it framing his face. He has a small amount of stubble as well as a short and scruffy beard. His body has received a considerable amount of damage across the years, having several large, very noticeable scars and a missing left arm which has been replaced with a metal-armoured prosthetic arm. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his chest. For his outfit he wears a long black cloak that features a thick, double-layered lining of fur on the upper portion of it that also acts a collar. Underneath this cloak he wears a black short-sleeved shirt that covers his lower back and obliques with a light-coloured armour and reveals his abdomen and he has suspenders crossing his chest in an X shape. He wears black pants with a armour plates covering his knees and the bottom portion of his tights. He used to wear a ragged, long, black cloak with shoulder plates, a high collar. He also wore a piece or armour around his waist, just above his dark pants which were tucked into his metal boots. Personality Gildarts is a typically fun-loving, energetic and jovial person with a laid-back and nonplussed attitude about life. He likes partying and drinking alcoholic beverages to excess and according to his daughter is something of a womanizer. He seems to be something of a pacifist by nature, fighting in a away that avoids human casualties. Despite this he is prepared to do whatever it takes to protect his loved ones from those that would harm them. He is quite introverted in nature and is often described as a lone wolf, preferring his own company most of the time, though this does not mean he an unpleasant person to be around at all, quite the contray. By his own admission he is not very responsible and is not the leadership type, immediately passing the mantle of Guild Master back to (much to the latter's exasperation). Relationships |-| Magic Council= |-| Others= |-| }} History Whilst travelling through Fiore, Gildarts is interpreted by a hooded figure who reveals himself as God Serena, who has been recently revived. The two engage in quite a lengthy and evenly-matched battle throughout a large forested area. As time goes by it becomes apparent that Gildarts is likely going to lose and he uses one final spell to destroy the entire forest in order to give himself time to escape. Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc After narrowly escaping the battle by throwing himself into the ocean, Gildarts washes up on a beach and is later found by . His brutal loss is revealed to , causing great turmoil with many desiring (most notably ) to take revenge against Gildart's unknown assailant. Magic & Abilities As Fairy Tail's ace it has long been accepted that Gildarts is it's strongest member, even stronger than it's and . He overwhelmed the Historia of God Serena, the former strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints, defeating him with a single attack. Although because of God's nature as a Historia he was not at full power and in their recent rematch God was on track to emerge victorious before Gildarts managed to escape. Beyond this he defeated with one spell and put up a good fight against (the strongest member of the Spriggan 12). Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Gildarts has tremendous physical strength, he is capable of moving, lifting and throwing large amounts of weight. He also has devastating punching power, which is greatly augmented by his powerful magic and can allow him to destroy a mountain with a single punch. Enhanced Speed: He can move with surprising speed and agility, and is capable of closing the distance between him and his opponent quite quickly. Even when under the influence of 's gravitational field, Gildarts was still able to move about quickly, a remarkable feat as Natsu, a potential S-Class Mage known for his physical prowess, wasn't even able to stand. He was capable of out-manoeuvring August more than once and even catch him surprise with a few attacks. Gildarts's reflexes are also finely tuned and he can react to high-speed attack with great efficiency. Immense Endurance: Gildarts possesses an immense amount of endurance and a high tolerance to pain. He survived losing his left arm, left leg, and an unspecified organ during his encounter with , and up until that point was the only person to ever see the dragon and live. Immense Durability: Gildarts possesses great physical resistance, emerging completely unscathed from Natsu's countless attacks, including his . Ways of Combat : Due to the nature of his magic, Gildarts employs hand-to-hand combat as the primary element of his fighting style. He is a skilled enough in this regard to be able to fight on par with other highly accomplished unarmed fighters and typically beat them. During the S-Class trial, he easily defend himself against a highly motivated Natsu, later completely overwhelming him with nothing but hand-to-hand combat. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As Fairy Tail's ace, Gildarts possesses an extremely large amount of magic power, which even by S-Class Mage standards, has been noted to be very impressive. His magic power can released as a thick, potent aura around him that smothers and overwhelms those in his presence that do not have the same degree of magical power as him. In fact such a release of magic power is intense enough to be felt from a great distance away. Magic Crush ( Kurasshu lit Pulverisation): Described as one of the stronger magics to exist, Crush is a supernatural power that can be said to be a crystallization of "pure destruction" – not so much a magic which channels various aspects of nature or the elements, this power is something that is more to do with the wielder's own strength which functions in tandem with the energies dwelling within their body. It essentially gives the user the ability to smash everything they come into contact with to pieces. Gildarts's primary application of this magic is to nullify another Magics effects by cracking it into pieces or to reduce its power and to deflect it. This magic has one of two effects on a living organism, either Gildarts condenses the magic power into a powerful pressurised force that can be used as a deflective barrier or an augmentation for melee combat and can send targets flying. The second effect being they are split into an innumerable amount of miniature versions of themselves, such an effect being reversed after a while. *' ' (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē: Itten): Gildarts first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful strike, imbued with Crush, capable of launching said opponent great distances. *' ' (オール・クラッシュ Ōru Kurasshu): Gildarts attacks his opponent with Crush in the form of an energy blast with ten inettion of disintegrating his target. *' ' (破邪顕正・絶天 Haja Kensē: Zetten): Gildarts hits his opponent with a very powerful strike imbued with Crush capable of causing an explosion upon impact. The impact that is produced is so powerful that Gildarts arm is broken and pretty much useless. *'Crushing Earth, Breaking the Limit: Strong Heaven' (破地限界・屈天 Haji Genkai: Kuten): In a last ditch effort to escape, Gildarts attacks his opponent with an incredibly powerful punch imbued with Crush... Assorted Others Alcohol Tolerance: Tracking Skills: Equipment Battles & Events (Unseen) — Lose *Gildarts vs. — Win *Gildarts vs. — Win *Gildarts vs. God Serena (Historia) — Win *Gildarts & Cana Alberona vs. — Lose *Gildarts vs. God Serena — Inconclusive |Events= *Assault on Crocus }} Quotes Trivia